Sawdust
by tugcups
Summary: It's the holidays. Craig's fruitloops keep getting eaten and Tweek is frightened by Craig's obsession with UFO's. Rated M for later chapters.


_The little turd ate my Fruit Loops._

The raven calmly placed the nearly empty box on his obnoxious-pink colored kitchen counter. All that remained in the box was a layer of colorful sugar. Brand new box, too. Craig drummed his fingers against the counter, taking a well needed deep breath to calm himself. "God dammit, Ruby!" he yelled upstairs to his little sister. "I told you NOT the touch my cereal!" He tore open the box, ripping the thin cardboard in the process. His hand plunged into the destroyed box, tugging out the bag. He abandoned the remains of a colorful box, storming into the living room after grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge.

Craig sat on the couch, turning on the television, instantly tuning into the normal Saturday morning cartoons. Tearing the bag down the side, the raven perched the bag in his lap, opening the carton and pouring milk into his mouth. Without looking he managed to hold the carton in his lap, raising the bag to his mouth, dropping a healthy amount of saw dust into his mouth. Mesmerized by the television, he mindlessly chewed at the sugary substance, swallowing slowly.

Shooting a glance towards the clock, he realized he only had an hour of freedom before he had to go into work. Which meant he would be driving today. Quickly finishing his breakfast, Craig stood from the couch, turning the television off. He didn't use the remote, he actually took the time to press the button on the TV. Despite popular belief, he usually didn't do things half-assed and rarely took the easy way out. A rare thing to find in a 19-year-old in his situation. Craig's grades were slightly above average, he was decent looking, he had a stable job, and plans for after graduation. He was average, nothing more. The only thing he didn't have, was a girlfriend, but that was okay with him. In his opinion, he didn't have the time for relationships. Besides, girls were so whiny and time-consuming.

He worked part time at Farkle's Drug Store, meaning he actually had to interact with people. Craig Tucker and people didn't mix well, but a job is a job and he would suck it up. Now, here he stood, drumming his fingers on a red checkout counter, waiting for something to happen. He hadn't gotten a good look at the person who'd come in 10 minutes ago, but what he did know is that there was going to be ass kicking if they didn't hurry up.

A loud crash from the back of the store followed by a yell broke him from his thoughts. He calmly walked over to the scene of the crime, only to see a coffee addicted blonde scrambling around, trying to fix a display of holiday toys he's knocked over, yelping as one began to sing. Craig's stone cold expression refused to change as words fell from his lips. "God _dammit_, Tweek." The raven went to fix the shelf Tweek had knocked over, mumbling to the other not to worry about it. The twitching teen gave frightened noises, clutching a thermos to his chest. "AHGH—I-I'm so sorry Craig! Please don't kill me!" He muttered soft 'Oh Jesus's, sounds escaping him that made him sound like a broken air conditioner.

Craig shot a glare at the other, biting his words out. "_Calm_ the fuck down."

Tweek seemed rather scared by this statement. Then again, he could just be scared of Craig. 6 foot, 2 inches of anger could be pretty threatening. Tweek was 100 percent sure that Craig hated him. Craig was 100 percent sure he didn't hate Tweek. He didn't know exactly how he felt about the blonde, but he definitely didn't hate him. Right now, he was doing everything not to look at Tweek. He was pretty sure that he'd caught Craig staring at him during class, a perplexed look on his face. There was just something about him that intrigued Craig, not that he'd ever admit that.

Quite frankly, they'd both caught each other staring. Creatures of habit one might say. Another might say curiosity killed the cat. In this case, it would be the latter. Tweek stood vibrating, watching the raven watch him from the floor. Craig's confused look suddenly turned into a glare, which was enough to cause Tweek to yell again. "Shut the fuck up. I don't know why you're here, but get your shit, and get out." With that, Craig walked away, leaving the blonde a sputtering mess. Service with a smile they always say.

He returned to his previous spot, waiting for the blonde to leave, so he could resume his boring activities. Unfortunately, that took longer than expected, only causing Craig to get more fed up. As Tweek approached him, his face contorted in anger and confusion seeing what he placed in front of him. His piercing blue eyes flickered back and forth between Tweek and the items at the counter. Tweek was holding his arm nervously, avoiding Craig's hard gaze. Band-Aids and sleeping pills. Seemingly glaring at Tweek, the raven rung up everything for him. "6.57…" He muttered. "Ngh…" Was his only reply. The blonde dug into the pockets of his jeans, which honestly did not fit him, pulling out enough money to pay, gnawing on his bottom lip in the process.

As Tweek was leaving, Craig spoke up. "Tweek. Wait." He said firmly. The raven had no idea what possessed him to do this. Maybe it was because he was lonely. Maybe it was because Tweek looked lonely. Maybe it was because it was the holidays, and Craig was feeling jolly. Or maybe Craig just had a temporary moment of insanity, he would never know. Tweek froze in place, probably thinking Craig was about to murder him.

_"It's always the virgins who die first." _Tweek thought.

Craig paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to word this without coming off as a serial killer. "We should do something tomorrow." His only response was Tweek's nervous noises, and a small whimper. "Like… To hang out, I guess." Craig continued, oddly hoping Tweek would say yes. "If you don't want to its fine, I just thought…" He trailed off as the blonde turned around. Craig looked at him confused for a moment before Tweek nodded and quickly ran from the store. "Tweek! Wait!" Craig called after him. "You forgot your stuff…" Craig whispered. _Dammit._ He was already gone. He assumed he'd see the other at some point tomorrow then. God that kid was weird. Taking the bag he dropped it to the floor, deciding to return it to the blonde the next time he saw him, then returning to his work.

**He was beginning to regret this.**


End file.
